1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data storage device, and more particularly relates to a data storage device using a SDRAM controller to control one or more than one SDRAM for data storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional data storage device, such as the hard disk driver, which uses a magnetic element and a motor controlled reading head mechanism to store data, was popular some time ago. However, with the rapid advancement of the information technology and semiconductor know-how, flash memory has been developed for data storage by electrical means. The hard disk driver has advantages over the flash memory, for example, the hard disk driver has more storage capacity and inexpensive compared to the flash memory. However, the disadvantages of the hard disk is that it is larger in size occupying larger space and less resistant to vibrations due to the limit set by the motor controlled reading head mechanism, and therefore the track may get damaged during transportation thereby increasing the maintenance cost of the hard disk. The advantages of using the flash memory as the data storage device compared to hard disk is that it occupies less space and more resistant to vibration. However the flash memory cell structure is vulnerable to error caused by the difficulty of controlling manufacturing process, and therefore the price is much higher than the hard disk driver for the same data storage capacity. Accordingly, with consideration of cost, the flash memory is less attractive.
Therefore, in the light of the foregoing, it is highly desirable to lower the manufacturing cost of the data storage device and at the same time improve the accuracy of data storage features of the data storage device.